Silent Love
by Icicle Princess
Summary: Bubblegum made a tea party for the royal people in Aaa and in Ooo,there Finn meets Fionna,who looks kinda like him and falls for her! Will Fionna notice or ignore his love? Rated T for a a bit foul language.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Everything

**HI! This is my first as in 1st fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it~~!**

**Pairings: Finn/Fionna, Marceline/Marshall Lee, Bubblegum/Gumball and a one-sided Finn/Flame Princess**

**Disclaimer: Not owning Adventure Time**

* * *

"Finn? Jake?" A voice entered through their room and it came from no one but Bubblegum.

"Whaaaat dooo yooouu neeed?" Asked a sleepy Jake.

"Well it's because there is a tea party at Candy Kingdom and only royal ones can join but since you two are heroes,you can join" She explained.

"What about it?" Asked Finn.

"Well,I wanted to know if you two wanted to join.." Bubblegum said.

Finn's eyes became glittering hearts and asked,"Is FP coming?!"

"Well,yes and no..." Bubblegum said sadly.

"Aww...why?" Finn muttered.

"Well,1st,she could melt the snow..2nd,she could lose her temper and 3rd,she could destroy our kingdom." She explained why.

"I will try to maintain her since I'm her boyfriend." Finn said proudly.

Bubblegum's mouth widened from shock as if to say,'_Oh my glob,Finn! I thought you liked me!_'

"So when is the tea party?" Asked Jake.

"Tomorrow at 10am at Candy Kingdom,oh yeah,and please be royal since royal people of Aaa will also be there." Bubblegum said freely but was _actually_ jealous.

"Okay! So FP is **okay** to go there?" Pleaded Finn.

"Yeah,yeah.." Said Bubblegum

"So Jake,do I look good?" Finn asked his brother.

"Yeah and let's now go to Candy Kingdom!" Said Jake.

* * *

"I'am very glad that you two could come at the party!" Exclaimed a delighted Bubblegum. "Now let us start!"

"But we need introductions first right?" Asked LSP in her masculine voice.

"Okay,I'am Gumball of Candy Kingdom of Aaa!" The guy who looked like a boy-version of Bubblegum said.

"Hehe,I'm Marshall Lee! The Vampire King!" Another boy who looked like Marceline said.

"Whoa man,I'am LSP! Which stands for: Lumpy Space Prince!" The guy who looked like LSP(girl) said.

"I'am Cake the Cat man! Take it seriously!" A cat said.

"Hello,I'am Fionna the Human Girl,nice to meet you all." The other girl said and was the one who caught Finn's attention for "_Human Girl"_

"Okay,So I'am..Well I think you guys know me but I'am Bubblegum,ruler of this kingdom." Bubblegum said.

"Kyahaha! I'am Marceline~The Vampire Queen~!" Marceline said with her eyes glowing red. **(A/N: They are anime here okay?)**

"I'am LSP! Lumpy Space Princess! Think about it man!" LSP(girl) said with her masculine voice.

"I'm Jake the Dog! Keep it cool,guys!" Jake said.

"Good morning,I'am Finn the Human Boy,pleasure to meet you all." Finn said and caught Fionna's attention for "_Human Boy_"

"Anyway,let's start the party!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

* * *

**Like it? I will make more chapters sooner. Btw, what time is it? Question Time!**

**Q: Will Finn and Fionna even kiss?  
****A: Sure,at Chapter 3/4 probably.**

**Q: Will Finn dump FP?  
****A: OF COURSE! ISN'T THAT TH REASON IT IS 'ONE-SIDED' LOVE? Sorry,I just hate FinnXFP**

**Q: When will the next chapter be updated?  
****A: Probably tomorrow,if not,then on Saturday/Sunday. Note: I may take long for writing a good fanfiction!**

**3 questions each chapter people! Oh yeah and my OC is included and she may be jealous of Finn and Fionna cuz I have a crush on Finn! Bai-bai!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snowball Fight with Flames!

**Chapter 2 is here ~ sorry if the story is made now,it was supposed to be made at Christmas..anyway,get on the story!**

**I do not own Adventure Time except for this fanfiction**

* * *

"Hey,Bonnibel! Did ya create this tea?" Asked Marceline.

"Well,I helped Peppermint Butler for making this.." Bubblegum replied.

All of them chatted when...BLOP! Fionna got hit in the face by a snowball!

"W-Who did that?!" She shrieked.

Cake pointed at LSP(girl) and said,"It was LSP,honey."

Fionna created a snowball and threw it to LSP(girl) but since she dodged it,Fionna's snowball ended up hitting Finn in the face.

"Son of a...!" Finn exclaimed but stopped his last word in order to not say a cuss word and created a snowball to hit Fionna.

Fionna dodged his snowball and it hit Bubblegum's tea. "S-Sorry..." Finn stammered.

"Ugh! Finn you!" Bubblegum said and launched a snowball at him but accidentally threw it at the wrong direction. The snowball hit Cake.

"Eh mah glob! Fudge you!" Cake launched a snowball to Bubblegum but failed and it hit Jake's butt.

"Wha-! No one messes with mah butt!" He replied and threw one snowball at Cake.

Everyone started to fight with each other by throwing snowballs until the snow started to kinda melt.

"Something is so wrong..." Marshall Lee,The Vampire King said.

"Definitely.." Replied Marceline.

"Hu...Finn...why didn't you invite me!" Flame Princess burst in flames.

"Oh my glob,I forgot to!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well,we are OVER!" Flame Princess said and started to burn the whole garden.

"S-T-O-P!" Fionna shouted as she kicked her face and ran to the well to get water and poured it over her.

"*cough* Why..didn't you in..vite..me?" She asked and fainted.

* * *

**Finnished! Anyway, if ur askin how many chaps are there,let's say..5-10...ok? No questions this time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fake Heart of Jealousy

**Chapter 3 is here! btw,my oc is here...cho changry! chits chour changuage chat chool! che chand chy chest chriend chade chis changuage! BTW,each line will be like a character's PoV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT besides this story**

* * *

"Fi...Fionna! Why did you-!" Finn shrieked. He threw a stick to her but Fionna was fast enough to dodge it. Finn ran to FP and sobbed.

"I...I didn't mean to...she was ruining our fun..." Fionna stammered.

"It is okay,Fionna..She is evil." Bubblegum said with anger in her eyes while staring at FP.

"So..you don't care..?" Fionna asked her sadly.

Bubblegum didn't respond but instead,she nodded.

* * *

"Why do we have to bring her to the hospital..?!" Bubblegum whispered with a murderous sound.

"Well,Finn doesn't want his girlfriend to die so..." Jake muttered and stopped when he saw Bubblegum clenching her fists.

"*sigh* Anyway,we shouldn't start a fight here,let's go to your room,Bonnibel." Marceline said,concerned.

* * *

"Ugh! FP needs to die!" Bubblgum shrieked. "Finn used to love me when she entered his life!"

"C-Calm down Bub-" Fionna said but stopped when she saw a teardrop fall.

"I..need to talk to one of my friends.." She sobbed.

"Who?" Marcie asked.

"Ri..nn...Rinn.." She said.

"Where is she?" Fionna asked determined.

"Probably at her cottage...or adventuring..her cottage is at Cotton Candy Forest.." Bubblegum said.

* * *

"She said at CC Forest but...where is it?!" Fionna screamed.

"I remembered she said at the middle.." Marcie said. **(A/N: Marcie is Marceline in case you do not know.)**

* * *

"Is this it?" Marcie asked herself.

"Think so.." Replied Fionna.

"Dude,I wasn't talking to you,I was talking to myself." Marcie said,coldly.

A girl went outside of the cottage **(A/N: My OC's adventure clothes are Rin Kagamine's clothes,OK?)**

"Excuse me,but do you know anyone named Rinn?" Asked Fionna.

"Um,that would be me.." Rinn replied. "Do you need something?"

"YES! BONNIBEL NEEDS YOU!" Marceline exclaimed.

* * *

"What happened..?" Rinn asked Fionna and Marcie almost whispering.

"Well,a boy named Finn likes another girl and not her.." Explained Fionna. _'And I also like him a bit but not as in like-like!' _Fionna thought.

"And the girl is Flame Princess!" Whispered Marceline.

"*sigh* Diamonds are beautiful and sparkling because they are flawless, Flame Princess' strong determination and her readiness make her shine, Being the way you are now, Can you possibly shine right now,Bubblegum?" Rinn asked.

"*sob* But..! I am shining! She is weak and I am strong! Everyone is weak except for me and Finn...Our love is forever but..." Sobbed Bubblegum.

"In the eyes of the weak, everyone is strong. But I am truly strong" Rinn said.

"Yeah right!" She stormed out of her room.

"Wait,Bonnibel!" Marcie shrieked.

Fionna stared outside and saw the teapots and the teacups. She wanted to have fun with the others again.

* * *

"Doctor Ice Cream,is FP okay yet?" Finn asked,concerned.

"Not yet but she will be okay after 3 more hours." Replied Dr. Ice Cream.

* * *

Fionna was taking a walk with Marceline then stopped and thought, _'I really am worried about Bubblegum,I wonder where she ran off to.'_

"Fi? You okay?" Marcie asked.

"Yeah,just thinkin' of Bubblegum where she is right now..." She replied.

"Hmm...If I was her,where do you think I would go?" Marcie asked again.

"Wait a minute...THE GARDEN! THAT MUST BE WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW!" Fionna shrieked.

"Let's go!" Marcie replied.

"But...what if she wasn't there?" Fionna said.

"Let's just find her again!" Replied Marcie.

* * *

"Bonnibel? You there?" Marcie shouted.

"What..?" She asked with a cold voice and said, "Go away right now!"

"No,we're not going away!" Shouted Fionna.

"Bonnie,it's just love problem,get over it!" Said Marcie.

"If someone you love hates you,can you get over it?!" Shrieked Bubblegum.

Fionna sighed and said,"You can love someone else Bubblegum..Like...Gumball! Yeah him!"

"Okay..." She sobbed quietly.

* * *

Finn was walking around the Candy Kingdom and while walking,he thought,_'I don't think I love FP anymore..I think I love...Fionna...'_

He was still walking while thinking if he really loved Fionna or FP but snapped back to reality when Marshall Lee shouted.

"Hey,dude! Is ya girlfriend okay now?" He asked.

Finn didn't respond but his expression seemed like, _'NO'_

"Oh,I see. Sorry for bothering ya!" He quickly flew away.

Finn continued to walk around when he saw Bubblegum and Gumball together. He also saw Fionna hiding but no sight of Marceline.

He ran up to Fionna and asked, "Where is Marceline?"

"Ah,Marshall Lee got-or more like kidnapped her." Fionna replied while staring at the scene of Gumball and Bubblegum.

The couple were reaching Tier 2 and Finn saw them and almost broke them when Fionna got his wrist. Finn looked at his back and saw Fionna shook her head which probably meant, _'No,you made Bubblegum sad so she went to Gumball and asked if she can be his girlfriend. Don't hurt her anymore,Finn'_

Finn stopped from breaking them up and sighed and thought, _'I guess Bubblegum will be happy with Gumball,right? It's okay,I have FP..But I hate her now...so...Fionna,probably?'_

Fionna saw Finn deep in thoughts while blushing. She didn't want to disturb him then something entered her mind_:_

**"C'mon,FiFi, just say it!"**

_"Just say what and who are you!"_**  
**

**"He! Nice one,Fionna but I know you like him!"**

_"Like who?"_

**"Oops! I meant you _love_ Finn!"**

_"I don't love him! I hate him for breaking Bubblegum up! I HATE HIM!"_**  
**

**"I see! So you hate him,well,I don't care cuz I see you two!" (A/N: This is Cake using her thought-thinker to enter Fionna's thoughts probably to tease her and I just made up the thought-thinker thingy.)**_  
_

_"Wha! Who are you?!"_**  
**

**"Secret~!"**

"Fionna,are you okay?" Asked Finn to snap her back to reality.

"Yeah,something or someone was talking to my thoughts..." Fionna replied,not noticing Cake watching her secretly.

"By the way Fionna,do you like...umm...like someone?" Finn asked while blushing furiously.

"Uh,yeah..why?" Fionna answered.

"It's because I love you more than Flame Princess." He replied.

* * *

**Me: Longest chapter evah! anyway,next chap is the probably the final chap or not. I'am currently making a Halloween Fanfic for AT!**

**Marshall Lee: Why the heck am I a Minor Character?!  
**

**Me: I'am the author,I take control of this story.**

**LSP(girl and boy): Both of usss are also minors!  
**

**Cake: Me also.**

**Gumball: And me too.**

**Me: Gumball,Marshall..At least you two were in this chapter,right?!**

**Marshall Lee: Yeah right..**

**Me: PLS. R&R! And if you are asking what Marshall Lee and Marceline were doing...they were...making-out! You thought that it was Tier 15?! Anyway,bai bai!**


	4. Chapter 4: Triple Hearts

**Chapter 4 is here! I wanted to make this story end happily and sad at the same time. So...get on reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not owning AT.**

* * *

_'Eh maw glob! Did he just say he liked me! But whattabout FP?!' _Fionna thought.

"I-I know that it could hurt FP but its true! I like you more than her!" Finn said.

Fionna was speechless but she turned her head to look at PG and PB but they were gone. She took action and started running.

"Fionna? Wait,where are you going?!" Finn shouted and chased Fionna.

Fionna was heading to PB's room when she realized it was locked. She was gasping when she heard footsteps and closed her eyes.

When Fionna opened her eyes,she saw PG and PB..holding hands,making-out while walking.

"Bleh! Heck's wrong with you two!" She shouted.

"Oh,hi Fionna!" Bubblegum said with a cheery voice.

"Please don't tell anyone about this...Fionna.." Begged Gumball.

Fionna was fuming,"I WILL tell someone about this! Gumball,you broke my heart! Bubblegum,I hate you!" She shouted.

"B-But! You said that I should leave Finn alone and go for someone else and you suggested Gumball!" Said Bubblegum.

"I didn't know you would take it seriously!" Shouted Fionna.

"W..What's wrong,guys?" Asked a curious but scared Gumball.

"GUMBALL'S MINE,FIONNA!" Shrieked an angry Bubblegum. Her shriek was so loud that it echoed over the whole kingdom.

Fionna had a teardrop that fell from her eyes. "Well,Fine!" She ran.

* * *

"I can't find her,where did Fionna go anyway?" Asked Finn to himself when he saw Marceline and Marshall Lee.

"Oh,hey Finn!" Said a happy Marcie.

"Marceline,Marshall Lee! You see Fionna anywhere?" Asked Finn.

"Aww, ya like her,Finny-boy?" Asked Marshall Lee.

"N-NO! I'm just concerned about her!" Shouted an embarrassed Finn.

"Yeah right,and we saw her running outside,she was kinda crying. Anyway,she went out of the kingdom." Said Marceline.

"WHAT!" Shouted Finn and ran outside the kingdom.

"*sigh* I guess he really likes her,right Marceline?" Said Marshall Lee.

* * *

***Cotton Candy Forest**

"Fionna? Are you there?" Finn shouted and saw a crying Fionna.

"Go away,Finn..." She sobbed.

"B-But! I can't unless you tell you tell me what happened." Said a concerned Finn.

"Bubblegum she...got Gumball from me..." She replied.

"It's okay,I like you." Finn said and connected his lips to her lips.

_**The End.**_


	5. Sequel!

**Hiya,ppl! Gotta tell ya somethin'...a sequel is created! Title is 'More Than This' **

**here is the summary**

**Finn and Fionna have been going out ever since. But Fionna never knew that Finn didn't really love her that much,and once she knew, her heart will be shattered into pieces. The only question is...can he love her more than that?  
**


End file.
